Fallout
by max-x5452
Summary: Syd and Vaughn didn't kiss in phase one
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fallout  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What if the kiss didn't happen in Phase One?  
  
Spoilers: Up to Phase One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Vaughn wouldn't be married.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone, I hope you like this story. Its my first fic so if you review be nice and gentle and if you don't like it don't tell me.  
  
I want to thank  
  
Syd&Vaughn4eva: Gabby I love you you're the best, you read this before anyone else and said you loved it and that made me feel great.  
  
Simone: Jodi thank you so much. You inspired me to write this fic, I love you so much. Your titles were wonderful and I used one of them, thanks for that.  
  
Ukskyblue: you were the second person to read this as well as Jodi and you replied and made me the happiest person on earth and I love you for that. Thanks.  
  
sv4eva07, Elektra, Agent Hanna Bendal, Neumy, and mojoco: Thank you guys so much, I really appreciated all of your ideas.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Vaughn's POV:  
  
We've just taken down sd-6. We did it. I really can't believe it. All the hard work that Sydney's done has finally paid off. God I'm so proud of her. I wonder where she is? I look around and I finally find her. I look at her, my God she's beautiful. I want to kiss her so badly, but I can't, for so many reasons. The first being protocol, buts that's only minor, we've broken protocol so many times in the past. The major reason is, that Syd just got all this pressure off her shoulders. Taking down SD-6, and finally getting them back for killing Danny. No, she's not ready for this. I'm not ready for this. That's it, I need to stop thinking about it, and just make a decision.  
  
I've made my decision, I have decided that I am going to make something up, and I will tell her tomorrow.  
  
Oh no, she's walking towards me, she's coming over to talk to me, I really need an escape route. I look to the left and then to the right. Kendall is walking towards me, hopefully he wants to talk to me.  
  
"Agent Vaughn"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come with me please."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Thank God for Kendall. Wow never thought I'd say that in my lifetime.  
  
This will give me the time I need to think of what to say to Syd tomorrow.  
  
When I walk into CIA headquarters the next morning, the first thing I see is Syd, its time to tell her the story I made up last night in bed when I couldn't sleep.  
  
Ok, so it's been 5 minutes and I'm still standing in the same spot. "Come on Vaughn you need to move your legs, move those legs." Ok, talking to myself isn't going to make my legs move, so then, why am I still standing here. Oh no! Syd's just turned around, and yep she's spotted me. It's too late to run away now. She smiles at me, God she's amazing, she is making this so hard for me.  
  
Syd finally reaches me and she is about to say something when I cut her off.  
  
"Syd, listen, about what I said yesterday"  
  
"You said a lot of things yesterday."  
  
"About my feelings for you."  
  
She smiles and says, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, it was a mistake I didn't mean it."  
  
"But," I cut her off again, I have to get this out. "It was the pressure of the day you know, it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm sorry."  
  
I will never forget the look on her face, it's a look of pure hurt and anger. God she's so furious  
  
"You jerk"  
  
Now I'm standing here all alone. Syd just ran off. Man, I've hurt her so badly.  
  
"Its all for the best, its all for the best, its all for the best," maybe if I keep telling myself that I 'll start to believe it. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One:  
  
Syd's POV:  
  
I'm so angry at Vaughn. How could he do this to me? I was finally ready to commit, have a great relationship with him, and he just went and ruined everything.  
  
Ok, that's it, I've got to stop moping. But, how am I supposed to keep on working with him, when just thinking about him causes me so much pain. What am I going to do?  
  
I know, I will go to Kendall's office and ask for a new handler.  
  
As I walk into CIA headquarters, the first thing I see is Vaughn. He starts to walk towards me but I quickly head in the other direction. If he thinks I'm going to talk to him after what he did to me, he's is so wrong.  
  
I'm finally at Kendall's office. I ask his secretary if I can go in. She checks with Kendall and says yes.  
  
"What can I do for you Agent Bristow?"  
  
"Sir I was wondering if you could assign a different handler to me."  
  
God, I hope he says yes.  
  
"What's wrong with Agent Vaughn?"  
  
What is this twenty questions.  
  
"I just feel like I can't work with Agent Vaughn anymore." Jeez Sydney, how stupid did that sound.  
  
"Ok Agent Bristow, if that's the way you feel. I will inform Agent Vaughn of your request and assign you a new handler sometime later today."  
  
"Thank-you sir." Thank God that's over.  
  
I wonder who my new handler will be.  
  
I wonder how Vaughn will take it. Actually I take that back, I don't really care.  
  
I really need to talk to mum about this.  
  
Weiss POV:  
  
I have been in CIA headquarters for about two hours. I have been sitting at Mike's desk with him for over an hour. I couldn't help but notice that something is wrong with him. I'm going to ask him what it is. I open my mouth....  
  
"Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss come to my office please."  
  
Damn Kendall, that bald, ugly, annoying man has the worst timing ever.  
  
"Agent Weiss, Agent Vaughn. I have called you in here to inform you of a request made by Agent Bristow."  
  
That catches my attention, as I look over at Mike, I can tell that it catches his as well.  
  
"Agent Bristow has requested that Agent Vaughn be removed as her handler. Agent Weiss, you will be her new handler."  
  
Wow, I wonder why Syd has asked for Mike to be removed as her handler. You know, I bet that's the reason why Vaughn has been moping.  
  
"You can leave now."  
  
Finally, I can talk to Mike.  
  
"Mike, do you have any idea why Syd would want a new handler?"  
  
"No, I have no idea."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ok, I'll leave it alone for now, only because he looks so pissed. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two:  
  
Syd's POV:  
  
I really need to talk to my mum about what's going on, but I can't, at least not unless I want all of the CIA to know what really happened between Vaughn and I.  
  
Maybe I can take mum out for the day, no Kendall would never go for that.  
  
Maybe I could put on my innocent act, no that won't work.  
  
Maybe I could ask, and then give an award winning smile, no that wont work either.  
  
Maybe I could get dad to talk to Kendall, no dad would never go for that, he hates mum to much.  
  
I guess I'll just have to talk to Kendall myself, and try to convince him.  
  
For the second time today I'm heading towards Kendall's office, I ask his secretary if I can come in she says she'll check. Good I'm allowed to go in.  
  
"Agent Bristow"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Who is my new handler?"  
  
"Agent Weiss" I just stand there with a smile on my face. That should be interesting.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about my mother."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I really need to talk to her..privately"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, that's not possible."  
  
"Please, I really need to talk to her."  
  
"The answer is no Agent Bristow. Now is there anything else?"  
  
"No, Sir"  
  
That evil, ugly, arrogant, jerky, bald, ass. I really needed him to do this for me, and he's just being totally unreasonable.  
  
Well since that didn't work, I'll just have to talk to dad. I hope this works.  
  
I knock on the door to my dad's office and walk in, he looks up and smiles, I smile back.  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Hello Sydney, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Dad, I really need to talk to mum privately, but Kendall wont let me. I was wondering if you could talk to him."  
  
"Sydney.." I cut him off.  
  
"Please dad, I know you don't like me seeing mum, but I really need this."  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
Jacks POV:  
  
Should I do this, I mean I really don't think Sydney should be talking to Irina, but Irina is her mother. Just because you despise her doesn't mean Sydney has to.  
  
I should do this for her, okay I'll do it.  
  
I march into Kendall's office, showing no emotion, it will be easier to convince him if it looks like this isn't affecting me.  
  
"Kendall"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Why won't you let my daughter see her moth.. Irina privately? I yell at him.  
  
"Sydney can't always have what she wants." God Kendall's so annoying.  
  
" That may be true, but this situation is different, Irina Deveroko is Sydney's mother and when she needs to talk to her privately she should be able to do that. Just let Sydney talk to Irina on the roof. For Sydney not for Irina Deveroko."  
  
"Jack.." 


End file.
